1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of remote controls and, more particularly, to an intelligent remote control suitable for use in conjunction with a multimedia distribution network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art multimedia distribution networks often provide customer premises equipment (CPE), including a remote control useful for controlling a set-top box (STB) or other multimedia handling device (MHD). Prior art remote controls may rely on unidirectional communication over an infrared (IR) link.